


I, Owen

by Thinker90



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker90/pseuds/Thinker90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder how Owen Grady got to where he is? What about his motivations and dreams? Just how did the laid back raptor trainer get to Jurassic World?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I, Owen

Owen was just 14 when the news of rampaging dinosaurs on an exotic island broke. It had captured his imagination like nothing else on earth. Sure he was good at sports and was an intelligent boy, but he became consumed with the idea of living breathing dinosaurs. He threw himself studying everything he could about the subject. Documentaries, encyclopedias, articles in magazines and newspapers. Wherever there was the slightest mention of a dino, he'd paste it on his wall. Anybody walking in his room would be forgiven for thinking he was a paranoid madman, what with the articles and thread covering every inch of free space. His new found love for the ancient animals had him chattering to anybody who would listen, much to their chagrin. He annoyed his friends to death with his truly awful impersonations of the T-Rex. And usually gave old ladies the fright of their lives when he raced past at his approximation of a raptor's top speed.

When the news came down a few months later that the American government was not going to bomb the creatures back into extinction, Owen let out a whoop and watched the Flintstones till he keeled over in exhaustion. By this point he had reverted to a child's mental state. He got dinosaur printed sheets, plates and even had glow in the dark stickers put up on his ceiling. His parents despaired at him ever exiting this phase of dinosaur obsession.

Especially when contrasted to his previous fixation with military hardware. Before the incident, he would be able to tell a person the exact way to strip down a rifle in thirty seconds. Now? The boy wouldn't be able to tell the difference between bayonet and a shovel. It was especially galling to his grandfather who had raised the young Grady on his experiences in both the World War and the Korean War. Matthew Grady II was a keenly practical man with no head for nonsense.

True to form, the boy was also absolutely awful at talking to girls. His fixation with the ancient reptiles not only hindered his ability to talk about anything in common with his potential sweethearts, but also caused him to be labelled the Lizard Weirdo. This had the unintended side effect of making the boy more persistent at his efforts to woo the fairer sex. His logic was simple: If I can get them to love dinosaurs...they'll love me! It need not be said how his endeavors went. I think you know the answer.

All throughout his teen years, his passion for dinosaurs was mellowed by the fact that a) he needed to graduate high school and b) the grand old man had died, reigniting his passion for the military as a way to keep Matthew's memory alive. When he graduated high school he went straight in to the navy. Originally serving aboard the USS Grady (no relation), he transferred to the dog handling unit. And that is where to his immense surprise he found an innate talent at not just controlling the animals but understanding them.

That ability to relate to the creatures was of some considerable help as his dogs performed far better and were more disciplined than they had been at any point before. This was noted by his superiors and they sent him for many courses on animal psychology. As he grew in expertise Owen made hundreds of observations about his animals, culminating in a study sponsored by a well-known company to study wolf pack behavior in Finland. That company was Masrani.

It was a match made in heaven, with Masrani bankrolling his studies and the Navy benefiting from his knowledge, there was no way that Owen was not going to become a leading expert at pack behaviour. All at the age of 30. As his papers on pack psychology became noticed, he was not idle. His love for dinosaurs had led him to be amoung the first to enter Jurassic World when it entered. And he was blown away. As he observed the animals, he noticed the common herding behaviour of the herbivores, similar to elk and wildebeest. He then drew the conclusions that any pack behaviour of modern carnivores might translate into the same for predatory dinosaurs. When he got back from his trip of a lifetime he made note of his suppositions and sent them of to Masrani. Within a week he got a job offer. Would he, Owen Grady like the honour of working on an internal project at Jurassic World? And not just that, be the chief behavioural specialist on that project? The answer was a resounding: HELL YES!

Doing his special dino dance that he'd perfected in 8th grade, he made plans to relocate to Isla Nublar. Or as he called it: a tropical fucking heaven. Calling all his friends and family, he relayed the news. They were all shocked. They knew his obsession never really faded, but in all their wildest dreams did they ever think his life would lead to this moment. His mother whispered to his father.

"That boy…he's going to change lives."

Within a month, he was standing in a sterile laboratory staring at a shaking blue freckled egg. As the nose of the creature poked out, he knelt down, pulled the shell of the egg of the baby, and ran his finger down the nose of the raptor as he calmed its weak cries.

"Eyes on me little Blue, we're going to have one hell of an adventure!"

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing this piece. I've now officially written more in this fandom than any other. If you have any comments on ways I can improve please review. I write for your enjoyment : )


End file.
